Cookies
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: A random one shot. Shuichi bakes cookies and then has to prove a couple things.


Disclaimers: No one has handed me the legal rights to Gravitation yet, so I'm just borrowing them for a little fun.

Type: One shot

Rating: T

Warnings: fluff and smut! XD

Author's Notes: I randomly wrote this the other day. Stared off into space while working on a totally separate fic that isn't even near the same as Gravi, the first couple lines floated into my head, and it just took off from there. I had no idea where it was going, and hey, there's even a small lemonish scene, so it's all good.

Thanks to Keikokin for beta'ing for me and Araki for making sure I hadn't subconsciously stolen her idea. You guys are awesome!

Cookies

XXXXX

The pink haired J-Pop singer sat on top of the counter, stirring something in the bowl that sat upon his lap; humming one of his own songs to himself. Content that the cookie dough was now as it should be, he put the bowl to the side and hopped down off the counter. Pulling out cookie sheets from the drawer under the stove, he sprayed them with no-stick stuff, and put them where he had been sitting before.

Grabbing a spoon from the drawer, he scooped out the dough and placed it in thick clumps on the tray. Repeating this action until both trays were full, he then slid them carefully into the preheated oven and set the timer.

Taking a notebook off the opposite counter than the one he had been working at, he once again perched himself on the smooth surface, pulling out a pen from the junk drawer underneath his seat. Still humming old songs – some of his own, some of the legendary Nittle Grasper's – he started scribbling down new lyrics. Hiro often joked that they would never have to worry about their songs being stolen, because Shuichi was the only one that could read his own writing. That was true. Although there were times when he too wondered what the heck he had written.

Swinging his thin legs through the air, he quickly stopped and jumped down again when he heard the buzz of the oven timer. Taking the oven mitts from their hook, he carefully opened the door, and waited a moment for a bit of the heat to escape before bending down to extract the yummy treat. Sliding them from the rack, he placed them on the counter beside the stove before shutting the door and turning the oven off.

Selecting a toothpick from the jar, he stuck into one of the dark chocolate cookies, smiling when it came out clean. Perfect. Getting a plate down from one of the cabinets, he picked up a cookie and threw it onto the plate, forgetting that they were still incredibly hot. Blowing on his hurt fingertips, he went back to his notebook, waiting until his creation had cooled for a few minutes.

A few new lines were written and he went back to the cookies. This time common sense kicked in, and he grabbed the lifter from the spoon rest and transferred the cookies safely from tray to plate. Double checking to make sure the oven was off, he took his freshly baked dessert and left the kitchen, heading for a certain romance novelist's study. Knocking on the door, he waited until the occupant grunted, "Come in." before entering the writer's sacred domain.

"What do you want, brat?" Eiri asked, hardly sparing a glance from the screen of his laptop.

"I baked cookies, and thought you might want some." The vocalist told his lover.

"_You_ baked cookies and the apartment didn't burn down? That's a good one. Which bakery did you go to?" The blond writer asked.

"I didn't go to a bakery! I made them myself and filled them with love just for you!" The younger singer defended.

"Cookies filled with love. No thanks." The blond went back to writing his latest novel.

"Why are you so mean all the time! Just eat one!" He yelled, stuffing one poor innocent chocolate cookie into the man's laughing mouth.

Eiri stopped, surprised by the action, but also because he would rather **not** choke to death. He bit off part of the treat, and chewed it. It wasn't bad. Pretty damn good actually. "What's in these?' he asked as he quickly polished off the rest of the cookie.

"They're double chocolate chocolate chunk cookies. I added a few of my own variations to the recipe too." He informed his suddenly ravenous lover.

"Variations? Like what?" Eiri asked, wondering if they were still safe.

"Nothing bad. I just used regular chocolate chips 'cause that's what you're supposed to; mint chocolate chips because they're yummier; and rainbow chips 'cause they're fun."

"It's really good, brat. At least now we know you're not completely inept." He commented, reaching for yet another circle of chocolaty goodness.

"Hey! I'm good at lots of things!"

"Like what?"

"Singing!"

"You suck."

"Writing lyrics!"

"You suck at those too."

Shuichi huffed. "Well you can't deny that I'm good in bed!"

"Prove it." Eiri challenged, with a smirk on his face.

Launching himself onto the author's lap, he proceeded to kiss him breathless; tongue sweeping inside his lover's mouth, tasting the lingering traces of chocolate that coated his mouth. Moaning into the kiss, the singer broke away for a breather.

"Pretty convincing so far," The author told his lover.

"So far?" The pink haired boy asked, looking confused.

"You've only proven that you can kiss well. That doesn't mean you're good in bed."

"Fine." He got up off his lover's lap and took him by the hand, dragging him into their bedroom.

XXXXX Insert small lemon XXXXX

Licking his lips, Shuichi grinned, moving upwards over the body below him. Locking lips with the writer in a passionate kiss, he rolled to lie next to him, running his hands over the muscled back and drawing the older man close.

"Well?"

"You've made a very good point. But I'm going to need a little bit more convincing."

Letting out a small growl, Shuichi pounced his lover again; intent on proving that he was quite apt in the bedroom.

XXXXX

A While Later

XXXXX

"Satisfied yet?" The pink brat asked.

"Hmm…yeah." Eiri said drowsily, nearly asleep after their vigorous workout. "You're pretty good in bed too."

"Does this mean that I'm allowed to cook more?" He inquired.

"No," The blond denied, drifting off to sleep.

"Humph. You're so mean to me!"

"Shut up, brat. Go to sleep."

Pouting, Shuichi complied and snuggled closer, resting his head on the novelist's chest. "Love you." He murmured.

"Love you too." Eiri whispered, kissing the top of his lover's head.

XXXXX OWARI XXXXX

For anyone who wants to read the lemon, it can be found on the site http/fictionDOTgurabiteshiyonDOTnet under the author name Mayhem.

Review, comment, whatever

Mayhem's Angel


End file.
